Vie et Moeurs des Sang-Purs
by Ysfrael
Summary: Et si tout ce que nous pensions savoir des Sang-Purs était erroné? Dans un monde où la Magie est consciente et révérée en tant qu'entité toute puissante, où le terme sang-pur rime avec honneur, protocole, et bienséance, venez partager la vie de sorciers et sorcières d'exception, vivez leurs joies comme leurs peines dans leur quête de la plus belle des magies: l'amour.
1. Un joyau pour ton coeur

**Un joyau pour ton cœur**

* * *

_**Pairing: Harry Potter/ Astoria Greengrass**_

* * *

Astoria Greengrass enlaça sa sœur et quitta d'un pas léger la chambre de Daphné. Le couvre-feu ne tomberait pas avant quelques heures, mais il lui restait encore à terminer un devoir pour le cours d'Enchantements. Le professeur Flitwick n'attendait pas moins que le meilleur d'elle, et elle était bien décidée à répondre à ses attentes. Seule une partie de cette détermination se trouvait motivée par sa fierté de Serdaigle; le reste pouvait être attribué à la fierté qu'elle avait en sa propre intelligence et le fait qu'elle travaillait dur – non pas qu'elle se vantât de telles choses. Se tresser des louanges à soi-même constituait sans nul doute une activité des plus frustes.

Juste au moment où elle atteignait le coin du corridor qui la mènerait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, une voix traînante résonna à ses oreilles. Il lui fut aisé de la reconnaître immédiatement comme étant celle de Drago Malefoy.

« Sa sœur est trop plus jolie. »

Elle retint à grand-peine un reniflement très peu seyant à une Lady, en entendant la maîtrise pathétique que Malefoy avait de la langue. Le superlatif ne pouvait en aucun cas précéder un adverbe comparatif. Imbécile ignare.

En roulant des yeux avec commisération, Astoria se prépara à tourner l'angle du couloir afin de pouvoir retourner dans sa propre salle commune. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à écouter les pensées graveleuses de Malefoy. Elle éprouva de la pitié pour la pauvre fille qui avait réussi – certainement malgré elle – à susciter l'intérêt de ce crétin. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, une voix à la tonalité caverneuse – probablement Goyle, supputa-t-elle – s'éleva.

« Tu crois vraiment ? Daphné a de belles jambes pourtant. »

De la bile monta à la gorge d'Astoria alors qu'elle réalisait que Drago Malefoy était en train de parler d'elle. De façon inconsciente, ses bras se replièrent contre sa poitrine comme si le fait de s'étreindre elle-même pouvait contribuer à la dissimuler aux yeux de l'ancien Mangemort. Le fait qu'il se fût évadé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'était pas un monstre, bien au contraire.

« Mais Astoria est une jolie petite chose. » insista Malefoy, le ton de sa voix révélant de façon manifeste le virage des plus licencieux que ses pensées avaient pris.

Les épaules d'Astoria se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle pût les contrôler et elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Savoir que Malefoy désirait la toucher la rendait physiquement malade. Son repas, ingurgité de longues heures plus tôt, se retourna dans son estomac et menaçait de refaire une apparition des plus malvenues. Elle ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer à quel point il se délecterait de mettre sa femme à sa place.

« Alors fais une offre pour elle. » déclara Goyle.

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Père a envoyé une offre préliminaire ce matin-même. J'imagine que ses parents et les miens auront établi un contrat de fiançailles inviolable d'ici à Noël. Et alors, elle sera mienne. »

Astoria inspira lentement tandis qu'elle pressait l'arrière de sa tête contre la pierre froide du mur. Ses parents étaient des Sangs-pur, et les contrats de fiançailles faisaient partie de son mode de vie; cependant, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait à en être la cible. Elle avait toujours été confiante en son intelligence et en son habileté à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Et contrairement à la plupart des jeunes sorcières de sang pur, Astoria savait que ses parents tenaient à elle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un contrat avec la famille Malefoy ne leur paraîtrait pas attrayant pour autant. En dépit des actes criminels de Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que de la stupidité de Drago, Narcissa Malefoy avait été assez intelligente pour sauver la vie de Potter. Cela leur avait conféré une certaine marge de manœuvre lors des procès et du chaos subséquents à la guerre.

« Peut-être que je demanderai sa sœur alors, et on pourra comparer. » Un vulgaire rire masculin fit place à ce commentaire.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Astoria, mais elle refusa de les laisser couler. Elle avait sa fierté de Sang-pur. Et, chose plus importante encore, elle avait une volonté indomptable.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle contrecarrerait les plans de Malefoy. Elle préférerait de loin se marier à un Né-moldu, qu'à ce sale monstre à la bigoterie exacerbée. Elle pouvait même aller à affirmer qu'elle préférerait se marier à un Moldu … Cette pensée la surprit par son caractère audacieux et elle la repoussa dans un coin de sa tête.

Cela n'allait pas en arriver jusque là. Elle ne laisserait pas les choses en arriver là.

Astoria redressa ses épaules et releva sa tête avec détermination. Quelques mèches de cheveux dorés tombèrent de son front et vinrent effleurer sa joue en de délicates boucles fines.

« Ne le laisse pas l'emporter. » murmura-t-elle. Ses poings fermés se décrispèrent et elle aplanit ses mains sur sa robe, s'assurant de ne donner aucun indice dans son apparence et son langage corporel qui révélerait qu'elle les avait espionnés.

Elle tourna enfin le coin du couloir et sortit à découvert, se faisant violence pour ignorer de son mieux les yeux concupiscents de Malefoy parcourant son corps. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le pouvoir de l'empêcher de la regarder, mais elle trouverait un moyen de garantir que ses mains ne pussent jamais se poser où son regard errait. Elle hocha la tête d'un air régalien à l'intention de tous les autres élèves présents, puis quitta la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent.

Dès que le mur se referma derrière elle, Astoria se mit à marcher avec plus d'empressement; elle était déterminée à mettre autant de distance entre Malefoy et elle que le fait de se trouver dans le même château le lui permettrait. Elle monta d'un air précipité les escaliers qui menaient hors des donjons.

Sa main gauche la démangeait d'anticipation à l'idée de saisir sa baguette magique en bois de bouleau, revenir sur ses pas, et jeter des maléfices à Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. Elle n'était pas un jouet, ni une poulinière, ni même un petit animal domestique, qu'on dorlotait. Astoria Greengrass était une puissante sorcière de Sang-pur – seul un parfait idiot doué de cécité oserait la considérer autrement.

Astoria atteignit l'étage principal au moment exact où elle commençait à percevoir les voix de plusieurs Serpentards s'élever de derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'apercevoir qu'ils se rendaient en effet tous à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, comme toute personne saine d'esprit du château le ferait à cette heure-ci. User de la magie drainait l'énergie bien plus rapidement qu'une activité physique, et la nourriture constituait le meilleur expédient pour la regagner.

Granger et le Weasley mâle emboîtaient le pas à Longdubat et la Weasley femelle alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Les bras de chacun des couples étaient enlacés, et ils étaient tant affairés à se lancer des regards énamourés qu'ils s'emmêlaient les jambes à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

Une soudaine sensation de picotement suscitée par le phénomène commun d'une magie étrangère effleurant la sienne lui fit tourner la tête vers sa droite. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'ils accrochaient Harry Potter, qui descendait un escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était bien trop éloignée pour distinguer correctement ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient d'une nuance plus verte que les siens. Les yeux de Potter étaient proches de la couleur émeraude, et on lui avait informée à maintes reprises que les siens étaient de couleur jade.

Elle récita distraitement dans un murmure un vers de sa Ballade Sorcière favorite. « Un joyau pour votre cœur, mon Roi. » Dans le poème, une sorcière de Sang-pur, proposait d'offrir à un monarque à la beauté sans pareille une émeraude de la taille de sa tête, s'il voulait bien faire d'elle sa Reine. Le Roi, refusa. Astoria fondait toujours en larmes lorsqu'elle le lisait, non pas du fait que la sorcière se soit vue rejetée, mais parce que la sorcière avait été assez sotte pour croire – comme beaucoup d'autres – que l'argent pouvait acheter l'amour. Aucun joyau n'avait une valeur équivalente à celui du cœur humain.

La force et la puissance de la magie de Potter effleura de nouveau la sienne, et elle scruta chacun de ses mouvements alors que diverses pensées défilaient à travers son esprit. Potter était similaire au Monarque du poème : puissant, riche, beau, et des plus en vues. Et les personnes qui le désiraient étaient ô combien superficielles et disposées à n'offrir rien d'autre que leur beauté pour se voir accorder la chance d'être la prochaine Lady Potter – un titre fort semblable à celui de la royauté en tous points qui importaient.

Astoria avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle avait entendu un dérivé de 'J'aimerais tant devenir Lady Potter' ou 'Tout le monde me prêterait attention' ou 'Pense au prestige que cela m'apporterait !'.

Les sorcières pavoisaient à propos de sa puissance et de sa richesse, ainsi que de son nom et de ses victoires... mais jamais à propos de l'homme lui-même de façon concrète. Son apparence physique était grandement louée, mais rien n'était jamais dit à propos de sa personnalité, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ou ce qu'elles pourraient apporter à Potter. La question tournait toujours autour de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son épouse.

« Comme c'est triste. »

Harry Potter n'était pas un homme à prendre en pitié; elle était consciente qu'il ne tolérerait aucunement cela. Cependant, la manière dont sa magie se déployait pour caresser celle des autres révélait à Astoria bien plus que lui-même devait s'en douter, pour avoir grandi avec des Moldus comme il l'avait fait. Sa magie errante et vagabonde hurlait à la lune elle-même son désespoir et sa solitude.

Les Serpentards étaient à présent juste derrière elle, et elle put entendre Malefoy se vanter de choses et d'autres, comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas digne de son temps; il n'était pas le genre de sorcier qui apprécierait à sa juste valeur une partenaire. En fait, il ne ressemblait en rien à Potter. C'était un fait qu'elle avait toujours vaguement reconnu, mais la distinction ne s'était jamais faite aussi claire et prononcée qu'à ce moment précis.

Les jacasseries de Malefoy en vinrent à s'arrêter au bout d'un moment. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à son niveau et prit la parole.

« Lady Greengrass, je suis – »

Astoria se déroba prestement à sa compagnie, sans se soucier le moins du monde du caractère grossier de son acte. Elle pourrait toujours broder la vérité en affirmant qu'elle pensait qu'il s'adressait à Daphné. C'était là une chose des plus plausibles; il n'aurait rien à objecter à cela.

Ses pas la conduisirent du Hall d'entrée jusqu'au pied de l'escalier sur lequel se trouvait Potter.

Même s'il ne s'était pas trouvé d'une marche au-dessus d'elle, elle aurait tout de même eu besoin de lever la tête; il était un peu plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux n'errèrent pas sur les courbes de son corps comme si elle était un jouet avec lequel s'amuser, ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui. Il contempla simplement son visage, attendant patiemment qu'elle annonçât les motifs qui l'avait incitée à l'aborder.

Avec audace, Astoria façonna un pan de sa magie en un mince ruban et l'enroula autour de Potter. Elle l'infusa de chaleur, d'heureux souvenirs, et de l'intime conviction que ses parents l'aimaient. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'un léger rougissement colorait ses joues. Ses yeux étincelèrent tels des émeraudes douées de vie. Voilà tout ce que ces sorcières ignorantes auraient dû offrir à un sorcier à la personnalité aussi rare qu'Harry Potter : de la chaleur, du bonheur, de l'attention, et de la vie.

L'estomac noué sous l'effet de la nervosité, Astoria releva les pans de sa robe et effectua une profonde révérence de respect le plus sincère. « Pardonnez mon inconvenance, mon Seigneur. Je n'ai pu souffrir de ressentir tant de douleur sourdre de votre magie – pas quand je me savais capable d'y apporter quelque réconfort.»

Les doigts rugueux de Potter saisirent doucement son menton et la firent relever la tête; une mèche de ses cheveux dorés dansa sur sa peau. « Je vous ai déjà vue auparavant, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir jamais eu la fortune de connaître votre nom. »

Un léger sourire courba ses lèvres. « Lady Astoria Greengrass. »

Potter saisit une des mains d'Astoria dans la sienne plus large, et l'aida à se relever sur ses pieds.

« C'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lady Astoria. Je suis Lord Potter. » Lorsqu'elle ne lui retourna pas un inepte 'Je sais', son sourire s'élargit. « Et il n'y a rien à pardonner. » répondit-il tandis que la magie d'Astoria recouvrait doucement la sienne.

Quand Harry porta sa main délicate à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser sur le dos, elle fut vaguement consciente de la magie de Malefoy fulminant derrière elle alors que son maître grondait et rugissait de rage. Le bruit du sang battant à ses tempes, se faisait fort d'étouffer tout autre son à l'entour. Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser, mais ne détourna pas le regard dans un accès de pudeur. Astoria n'était pas le genre de sorcière qui se rabaissait au point de s'adonner à de frivoles oaristys séducteurs, et Potter n'était pas le genre de sorcier qui méritait d'être traité comme un balai sans cervelle.

« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le dîner, Lady Astoria ? » demanda Potter avec douceur.

« J'en serais enchantée. » Une fois qu'il eut descendu la dernière marche et qu'il fut au même niveau qu'elle, Astoria saisit le bras qu'il lui présentait et le laissa l'escorter jusqu'au dîner.

Alors qu'ils passaient les Serpentards, ses yeux s'attardèrent un bref moment sur la forme enragée de Malefoy avant de se porter sur sa sœur. Le regard de Daphné était calculateur, mais pas le moins du monde désapprobateur. Astoria savait que sa sœur écrirait au domicile familial pour informer leurs parents des derniers évènements, détruisant par la même tous les plans de Malefoy visant à l'avoir comme épouse. Cependant, cela ne constituait là qu'une distante et plaisante considération.

La sensation d'agréables picotements causée par l'entremêlement de la magie de Potter d'avec la sienne, mobilisait quant à elle la majorité de son attention. Et bien qu'elle sût qu'elle se verrait bien vite accorder la prérogative de l'appeler 'Harry', elle ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir un jour s'adresser à lui en ces termes, « Un joyau pour ton cœur, mon Roi. »

Et le joyau qu'Astoria Greengrass offrirait à Harry Potter ne serait pas une émeraude de la taille de sa tête.

Non.

Elle lui offrirait, elle-même, son propre cœur.

_**FIN**_


	2. Je ne te refuserai rien

**Je ne te refuserai rien**

* * *

**Pairing : Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood et autres couples du canon**

* * *

Le visage de Harry Potter se contorsionna en une lippe affectée alors qu'il laissait échapper de ses mains une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les gros titres du quotidien magique le plus populaire du pays proclamaient en gros caractères doués de vie, que son rival d'école, Drago Malefoy, avait désormais un fils. Il tendit sa main parcourue de tremblements vers un verre de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Drago Malefoy avait un fils…et pas lui.

Harry leva son verre à ses lèvres d'un geste mal assuré et renversa sèchement le jus de citrouille dans sa gorge comme s'il se fut agi d'une vicieuse liqueur frelatée. Mais l'innocent breuvage ne fit pas naître dans son sillage cette sensation de brûlure intense qu'il désirait tant ressentir à ce moment précis. La douleur, au moins, eut pu rendre la situation plus tolérable.

Cela faisait huit ans à présent que Voldemort était bel et bien mort, mais l'infâme mage noir continuait de hanter pernicieusement chacun des jours de la vie de Harry.

Il lui semblait qu'un nouveau rejeton Weasley voyait le jour tous les deux mois. Il était parrain à sept reprises déjà – le second enfant de Neville et Hannah Longdubat étant sa dernière filleule en date.

Et pourtant le titre auquel il aspirait le plus au monde, _père_, se refusait à lui.

Luna Potter, son épouse de sept ans, pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant. Son visage se décomposa à l'instant même où elle avisa le journal tombé au sol. « J'ai voulu le brûler, mais… »

« J'aurais fini par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, quoi qu'il en soit. » répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Leur vie respective avait basculé au Manoir Malefoy, alors que Harry n'avait encore que dix-sept ans. Il avait porté secours à Luna en l'aidant à échapper des mains de ses ravisseurs mangemorts. Il avait ensuite passé du temps en sa compagnie à la Maison aux Coquillages tandis que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se découvraient une relation plus intime de leur côté. Cela avait commencé le plus simplement du monde, mais avant qu'il pût se rendre compte de quoi que ce fut, il se retrouva éperdument amoureux de Luna Lovegood. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce que cela faisait de voir sa propre mère mourir sous ses yeux, d'être seul sans le moindre ami toute son enfance durant, d'être martyrisé, et torturé. Luna le comprenait d'une façon que Ginny Weasley ne pourrait jamais partager.

En seulement quelques années, il avait été forcé à mûrir. Luna avait enduré des expériences similaires aux siennes, aussi était-elle en mesure de se lier de la plus profonde empathie avec lui. C'était ce dont il avait eu le plus besoin alors, et c'était toujours le cas à ce jour. Seulement à présent, le lien émotionnel unique qui les unissait était entaché par la plus amère des douleurs.

« Je sais. » répondit faiblement Luna. « J'espérais seulement…» commença-t-elle mais les mots lui firent défaut et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Les souhaits étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vain au point où ils en étaient. Pas même la baguette de l'Ainé n'avait été en mesure de les aider, lorsque en désespoir de cause, Harry s'était risqué à la récupérer de la tombe de Dumbledore.

« J'abandonnerai sans hésiter toute ma célébrité, tous mes titres, si cela me permettait de te donner un enfant. » souffla Harry, un vœu fervent qu'il avait répété un nombre innommable de fois depuis qu'ils avaient appris la vérité.

« Et je sacrifierai volontiers toutes les créatures mythiques auxquelles j'ai jamais cru, si cela me permettait de porter ton enfant en moi. » murmura-t-elle passionnément en retour, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses grands yeux argentés.

Il y avait des années de cela, avant que la cruelle vérité ne leur soit révélée, Harry et Luna avaient passé de longues heures à esquisser avec enthousiasme les grands plans de leur future famille. Ils avaient redécoré la nursery du Manoir Potter, puis en avaient construite une autre pour leurs filles à venir. Ils avaient compulsé une liste impressionnante de noms, certains sérieux, d'autres du plus haut ridicule, et quelques autres tout bonnement imprononçables; seuls quelques rares prénoms avaient trouvé grâce à leurs yeux.

Mais le temps dans sa course implacable s'était écoulé, indifférent des attentes qu'ils avaient placé en lui. Toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient attendaient déjà leur premier enfant ou avaient déjà été bénis d'un rejeton, tandis qu'ils n'avaient qu'en leur possession le rêve espéré d'une progéniture. Sûrement, cela finirait-il pas arriver un jour ou l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient étaient d'une grande famille dont ils pourraient revendiquer jalousement la possession. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, après tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, il n'y avait nul doute que la Magie ne se ferait faute de leur accorder leur plus profond désir.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, mon amour. » dit Harry en déposant son verre sur la table. Le son du cristal tintant contre le bois s'éleva dans le silence meurtri de la salle à manger.

Trois ans auparavant, ils avaient exécuté un rituel de fertilité : un rituel de Magie Antique que Luna avait découvert après de longs mois de recherche. Les menstrues de Luna trois semaines plus tard avaient réduit en cendres leur dernier espoir d'avoir des enfants issus de leur propre chair et de leur propre sang. La spécialiste de Sainte-Mangouste qui les suivait alors leur avait informé que s'il existait une chose en ce monde qui pût leur accorder un fils, c'était assurément la Magie Antique et que c'était là l'ultime recours qui eut pu s'offrir à eux.

Leur couple se serait peut-être entredéchiré, si l'un d'entre eux avait été à blâmer. Cependant, tous deux s'étaient révélés infertiles. Bellatrix Lestrange avait torturé et empoisonné Luna à maintes reprises tout au long de sa captivité dans les donjons des Malefoy. Les dommages étaient déjà devenus permanents au moment de sa libération. Harry quant à lui s'était véritablement retrouvé mort pendant les quelques minutes passées à discuter avec l'esprit de Dumbledore à la gare de King's Cross, dans un monde de blanc immaculé. Un corps sans vie ne pouvait engendrer de progéniture, et au moment de son retour dans le monde des vivants, cela était déjà devenu un fait irréversible.

Leur affliction n'avait fait que les rapprocher plus encore. Et cela était un certain baume apaisant à leur douleur, aussi faible soit-il, de savoir que la culpabilité ne reposait pas entièrement sur leurs seules épaules.

Luna déglutit avec difficulté la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et retira sa main droite de derrière son dos; les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer le balai de Quidditch miniature qu'elle avait dissimulé jusqu'alors.

« Il sera un Attrapeur, comme moi. » avait un jour revendiqué Harry d'un air matois. « Ou un Poursuiveur, comme mon père. » avait-il ajouté dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Luna avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin à cela, puis sans crier gare s'était emparé du balai qu'il tenait alors et lui avait asséné un petit coup facétieux sur la tête en plein milieu du Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. « Ou un Batteur, comme son parrain. » avait-elle conclu avec un sourire entendu.

A cette époque, avant que leurs rêves ne fussent brisés par la cruelle vérité de leur condition, ils avaient eu l'intention de demander à George Weasley d'être le parrain de leur enfant. Georges avait été si dépourvu de la moindre parcelle de vie après avoir perdu son jumeau, qu'ils avaient résolu de faire de lui le parrain de leur enfant, persuadés que cela contribuerait à ramener quelque étincelle dans ses yeux dépourvus de tout éclat depuis la mort de Fred. Au lieu de cela car faute d'enfant de leur part, ce fut Angelina Johnson, à présent Weasley – l'ancienne petite amie de son jumeau – qui s'était chargée de ramener l'étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils s'étaient unis par la Magie il y avait de cela quelques années.

« J'ai pensé que… » Luna soupira en parcourant de ses doigts effilés le balai jouet. « La mère de Drago t'a sauvé la vie. Cela ne semble que de juste de donner un présent à son premier-né mâle. » déclara Luna. Mais malgré ses mots, la façon dont elle agrippait le balai contre sa poitrine criait avec évidence ce qu'elle en pensait réellement : que pour rien au monde elle ne désirerait s'en séparer et que ce serait seulement à son corps défendant qu'elle s'y résignerait.

« Nous n'avons jamais rien offert à sa fille. » réalisa Harry d'une voix éteinte, incapable d'arracher son regard du balai qu'ils avaient acheté pour _son_ héritier. Son précieux, et bien-aimé fils…qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

« Cela aurait été manquer aux convenances, étant donné que nous n'espérions nullement allier nos familles par une union. » informa Luna. Elle se mit à frissonner distinctement. « Les présents ne sont offerts qu'aux filles dont nous espérons qu'elles puissent un jour être dignes de notre héritier. »

En poussant un faible soupir, Harry se leva prestement de sa chaise et la prit dans une tendre étreinte. « Je suis navré, mon amour. Je n'en savais rien. Il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre au sujet des Mœurs Ancestrales. » souffla Harry.

Au début, peu de temps après leur Union par la Magie, il s'était montré des plus enthousiastes à apprendre et appliquer les Mœurs Ancestrales du Monde Sorcier, une excitation dont Luna lui avait fait écho en s'improvisant en professeur tout aussi passionné de dispenser son enseignement que son élève l'était de le recevoir. Il n'avait jamais dévoré quoi que ce fut avec pareille avidité auparavant, pas mêmes la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pratiquer les Mœurs Ancestrales évoquait en lui un sentiment de satisfaction semblable à celui d'un voyageur rentrant chez lui après une trop longue absence.

« Si tu souhaites faire don du balai à Drago et sa femme – » Les doigts de Harry se mirent à leur tour à glisser sur le bois lisse avec une irrépressible langueur. « Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux, mon amour. »

« Ce que je pense être le mieux ? » La tête de Luna tomba contre sa poitrine et ses épaules furent parcourues de spasmes. « Ce que je pense être le mieux serait hautement illégal. Voler le Département des Mystères, altérer le temps, laisser Voldemort l'emporter… » Luna se recula légèrement pour mieux le regarder et elle saisit son visage dans sa paume soyeuse. « Je laisserai volontiers ce monde tomber en ruines et être _réduit en cendres_ si cela signifiait pour moi de pouvoir te faire don d'une famille. »

Harry resserra son étreinte contre sa taille et posa son menton contre sa tête tandis qu'une expression effarée se peignait sur son visage. C'était là la première fois que l'un d'entre eux osait proférer ces pensées à voix haute, mais le sentiment qu'elles trahissaient leur était affreusement familier. A chaque fois que ses doigts se resserraient sur la Baguette de la Mort, Harry était intimement conscient d'à quel point il lui serait aisé de faire de ces mots une réalité; il pourrait retourner en arrière et l'empêcher d'être torturée par Bellatrix tout comme il pourrait prévenir sa propre mort, avant de fuir Voldemort pour aller vivre avec elle dans le plus grand des secrets.

Cependant…

« Je ne condamnerai pas à mort des milliers de personnes, parmi lesquels nos amis, nos familles, et des enfants innocents, à la seule fin de pouvoir avoir un enfant. » déclara gravement Harry, chacun des mots qui jaillissaient de sa bouche étaient tels des lames vicieuses qui poignardaient son âme à la pensée d'un monde sans Teddy, Hugo, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, et les autres.

« Toujours aussi Gryffondor. Toujours aussi Potter. » soupira Luna. « Incapable de laisser les autres souffrir pour toi. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. « Je ne te voudrais pas autrement. »

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, un elfe de maison aux impressionnantes oreilles et aux grands yeux bleus démesurés apparut soudainement dans la salle à manger.

« Mon Seigneur et ma Dame ont des invités. » annonça l'elfe de maison en vrombissant d'excitation, ce qui était probablement dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient plus autorisé quiconque à leur rendre visite depuis plus d'un an.

Luna posa délicatement le balai jouet sur le buffet et effectua un geste précis avec sa baguette, faisant ainsi disparaître instantanément la cause de ses larmes. Son visage d'ivoire était de nouveau aussi lisse et immaculé que de la porcelaine, et ses yeux argentés n'étaient plus teintés du rouge de ses pleurs.

« Où les as-tu accueillis ? »

« Ils sont dans la salle de séjour principale, ma Dame. »

Harry baissa la tête et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec nervosité, sa gorge semblant se resserrer douloureusement. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait passé outre leur demande de solitude, Ron et Hermione étaient venus leur annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il doutait fortement être en mesure de supporter ce genre de nouvelles.

« Merci. Informe-les que nous arriverons sous peu, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Comme il plaira au Maître. » acquiesça l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… » commença Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Luna prit avec tendresse le visage de Harry dans ses mains délicates et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. « Nous allons sourire et les féliciter et dire 'oui, bien sûr', lorsqu'ils nous demanderont d'être parrains une fois de plus. »

En fermant ses yeux pour chercher en son cœur le courage qui lui faisait défaut, Harry hocha la tête. « Très bien. Allons nous occuper de cela le plus rapidement possible. » Il entremêla ses doigts d'avec les siens et guida sa femme hors de la pièce et à travers les différents corridors du manoir, chaque pas qu'il faisait lui semblant durer une éternité.

Il avait entendu Ron et Hermione murmurer un jour qu'ils devraient nommer leur prochain enfant James ou Lily par égard pour lui. Bien qu'il appréciât l'intention, cela ne ferait que lui causer davantage de souffrance d'être le parrain – et non le père- d'enfants dont les prénoms appartenaient de droit à l'héritage de sa famille.

Il marqua une pause devant la porte qui donnait sur la salle de séjour afin de prendre une inspiration roborative, puis entra dans la pièce, Luna à ses côtés.

La vue qui s'offrit à eux était des plus inattendues. L'héritière Astoria Malefoy était assise sur le canapé le plus proche, un délicieux bébé dormant paisiblement contre sa poitrine. L'héritier Drago Malefoy était quant à lui debout son dos tourné vers eux, tandis qu'il contemplait du regard les portraits grandeur nature des grands-parents de Harry : Charlus et Doréa Potter.

« Tu es ravissante, Astoria. » complimenta sereinement Luna tandis qu'elle lâchait la main de Harry pour aller rejoindre son amie sur le fauteuil.

Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver. Son ancien rival, devenu à présent un ami en quelque sorte, avait tout lieu de se féliciter de sa fortune. Astoria avait été à Serdaigle avec Luna, et était l'une des rares élèves à l'avoir toujours traité avec égards. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à son attention qu'elles partageaient une saisissante ressemblance tant physique : elles étaient toutes deux blondes, au visage exquis, et d'un naturel aussi doux qu'aérien.

« Merci. » répondit Astoria. Sa voix était frêle et humide, comme si elle courrait le risque d'éclater en sanglots à tout moment.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Harry, son regard se focalisant sur le nourrisson endormi. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui ? » Etaient-ils venus pour demander son assistance, émettre la requête qu'il fît usage de la Baguette de l'Ainée afin de guérir leur enfant ? Si tel était le cas, Harry le ferait sans hésiter. Il préférerait de loin ne jamais avoir d'enfant de toute sa vie plutôt que d'en perdre un tout juste après sa naissance.

« S-scorpius va bien. » lui assura Astoria à travers les larmes qu'elle ne contenait plus. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son bébé, comme si elle craignait qu'il pût disparaître à tout instant.

« Quel est donc le problème ? » demanda Luna d'une voix douce. Elle caressa les cheveux d'Astoria comme si la jeune femme de quelques mois seulement sa cadette n'était encore qu'une enfant pas encore assez âgée pour avoir deux enfants. « Et en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? »

La réponse qu'ils attendaient leur fut donnée par Drago, dont le dos leur faisait toujours face.

« Aimez-le. »

« Comment ? » demanda éloquemment Harry. Aimer qui ?

Avec une telle lenteur qu'il semblait presque rester immobile aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs, Drago se retourna. Ses bras portaient avec la plus grande douceur un poupon qui ressemblait en tout point à celui qui se trouvait dans ceux d'Astoria. En tout point excepté ses cheveux noirs. La voix de Drago était un singulier mélange de perte, de résolution et d'autorité inflexible lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

« Son nom est James Sirius Potter. Aimez-le jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Donnez-lui tout ce qu'il pourra jamais désirer. »

Quelque chose d'humide glissa sur les joues de Harry tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le fauteuil le plus proche de lui. « Jame Sirius Potter ? Drago… que…qu'es-tu en train de dire ? »

Drago réduisit la distance qui les séparait avec une lenteur semblable à celle qu'il avait exercée pour se retourner, il y avait une éternité de cela semblait-il. Il présenta le bébé endormi à Harry, et ce dernier le porta délicatement contre sa poitrine d'un geste instinctif. Il avait porté de nombreux bébés au fil des ans, et était à présent passé maître dans cet art délicat. Les doigts longs et minces de Drago caressèrent les doux cheveux noirs du bébé.

« Lord Harry Potter, en rétribution des crimes commis par la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Malefoy à l'endroit de votre femme, je vous offre cet enfant, de sang noble et pur, afin qu'il soit votre fils et héritier. » La voix de Drago sembla lui manquer pendant un moment puis il murmura dans un souffle à peine audible « Son nom est James Sirius Potter, d'après vos honorables père et parrain. » Drago fit un pas de recul, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le bébé. « L'héritière Malefoy et moi-même espérons de tout cœur qu'il portera le nom de votre famille avec honneur, et qu'il ne soit jamais cause de désagrément pour vous. »

Au moment exact où le dernier mot quitta les lèvres de Drago, Harry sentit un lien magique apparaître dans son âme comme dans son esprit le liant au bébé dans ses bras en tant que le père du nouveau-né. Luna éclata en sanglots et se précipita vers eux, pour caresser de ses doigts tremblants d'émotion les joues roses du bébé. Lorsque James bâilla et ouvrit finalement les yeux, Harry manqua mordre sa langue sous le coup de la surprise; James avait les yeux argentés. Cette caractéristique associée avec ses cheveux noirs, faisait de l'enfant le véritable rejeton biologique de Harry et Luna.

_Bien qu'il ne l'était pas._

C'était chose presque impossible pour Harry d'arracher son regard de son fils – _son fils – _mais il y parvint au prix d'un suprême effort. Drago avait rejoint Astoria sur le canapé, et le visage de la jeune femme était enfoui dans le cou de son mari tandis qu'elle sanglotait sans plus de retenue. Astoria, cette magnifique, généreuse, douce femme aimante, venait juste de permettre à son mari de _lui _céder son fils. Ils avaient consenti de leur propre chef à rompre le lien magique sacré qui unissait des jumeaux – pour lui.

« Vous serez ses parrains, bien sûr. » déclara sur le champ Harry. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire le soulagement absolu qui se peignit sur le visage de Drago suite à son annonce. Harry se leva, James précieusement blotti dan ses bras et s'avança vers eux, avant de s'agenouiller devant le canapé qu'ils occupaient. Une fois que les deux Malefoy eurent posé leur main sur la tête de James, Harry proféra les mots du rituel.

« Dame Magie, moi Harry James Potter octroie céans à Drago et Astoria Malefoy la prérogative d'être les gardiens et tuteurs de mon fils et héritier, James Sirius Potter. Je souhaite qu'ils soient toujours présents pour lui afin de prendre soin de lui, de le guider dans sa voie, et de le protéger de quiconque voudrait lui faire du mal. »

Les yeux d'Astoria se fermèrent et son visage éploré s'éclaircit tandis qu'elle murmurait d'une voix bien plus heureuse qu'auparavant. « Je peux le sentir à nouveau. »

Luna s'agenouilla à côté de sn mari et adressa un sourire à travers ses propres larmes à l'attention des Malefoy. « Et vous serez sa famille nourricière bien sûr. Nous n'accorderions notre confiance à personne d'autre en ce qui concerne notre fils unique. »

Drago se pencha et baisa la joue de Luna. « Merci, Lady Potter. _Merci. _»

« Luna et Harry. » corrigea Harry. « Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus juste à ce que les parrains de notre fils nous appelle par nos prénoms. Par ailleurs, quiconque dispose d'un accès sans réserve à notre domicile n'a nul besoin de m'appeler par mon titre. »

Astoria semblait vouloir se jeter dans les bras de Harry et l'étreindre à tout jamais. Au lieu de ça elle imita son mari et lui baisa à son tour la joue. « Merci, Harry. Milles mercis. Merci. Merci. Merci ! »

« Est-…est-ce que… ? » balbutia Drago d'une voix abasourdie, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en leur réaction. « Voudriez-vous être les parrains de Scorpius ? Nous n'avions pas osé espérer qu'ils puissent partager un lien magique à travers le parrainage, mais à présent que… »

James gigota dans ses bras, et Harry baissa les yeux sur son fils. Son fils ! Des yeux si semblables à ceux de Sirius croisèrent son regard apaisant par ce simple geste une peine vieille de plus de dix ans. « Drago, » commença Harry d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, « tu pourrais tout me demander en ce jour, et je ne te refuserai rien. »

« Aimez-le seulement. » dit Drago dans un murmure.

Harry et Luna hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et prononcèrent un Serment Potter. « Nous en faisons le serment. »

En prononçant ses mots de concert avec sa femme, Harry songea à la façon inattendue par laquelle la Magie avait fini par accéder à leur vœu le plus cher après toutes ces années d'affliction.

Et tandis que la magie scellait leur serment en les recouvrant d'un halo lumineux, Harry vit dans cette lumière radieuse comme une promesse faite par la magie elle-même de ce qu'augureraient les jours à venir.

**Fin**


	3. Le Baiser d'une Rosière

**Le Baiser d'une Rosière**

* * *

**Pairing : Harry Potter/Astoria Greengrass**

* * *

Les boucles délicates à la sublime couleur blond vénitien de Lady Astoria Greengrass étaient mis à mal par leur propriétaire alors que cette dernière semblait plongée dans ses pensées. L'index de sa main droite commençait par s'enrouler distraitement autour d'une boucle qui avait eu l'idée malvenue de tomber devant ses yeux. Puis elle se mettait à la tirer jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fût parfaitement raide, avant de la relâcher. La mèche de cheveux – la plus courte qu'elle autorisait dans la coiffure de sa longue chevelure – rebondissait alors contre sa poitrine en reprenant obstinément sa forme bouclée. Ses cheveux étaient pour le moins uniques, sublimes même, et elle n'hésitait guère à en faire étalage pour s'attirer le genre d'attention qui lui convenait. Pour l'heure, cependant, c'était là le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle se tenait sur le balcon de la tour de Serdaigle, sachant pertinemment que ses camarades se garderaient bien de l'approcher tant qu'elle s'y trouverait. Les quelques rares personnes assez téméraires pour se risquer à la déranger quand elle aspirait à être seule se trouvaient fort heureusement dans d'autres maisons.

Ses yeux couleur de jade observaient le sorcier voler avec abandon dans les airs comme si aucun souci du monde ne saurait l'atteindre à cette altitude. Pourtant elle était assez observatrice pour noter la façon bien plus téméraire qu'à l'accoutumée dont il volait, comme si l'éventualité d'une blessure n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux.

Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher son chagrin, cependant. Lord Harry Potter venait tout récemment de perdre son parrain, et Sirius Black (en dépit de son caractère rebelle) n'aurait pour rien au monde manqué à son devoir auprès de son filleule. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il aurait mis un point d'honneur à enseigner à Harry tout ce qu'il devait savoir si le temps ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Perdre ainsi son unique accès aux Mœurs et Lois Ancestrales devait être tout aussi douloureux que la rupture du lien magique qui avait relié sa magie à celle de son parrain.

« Ecouterais-tu ce que j'ai à te dire ? » se demanda Astoria à voix haute tandis qu'elle observait Harry décrire des arabesques dans le ciel.

Avant cette année, elle n'aurait jamais nourri la présomption de lui adresser la parole. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se présenter à lui – quelle impertinence et quel manque de respect cela eut été de sa part ! Et jamais elle n'aurait considéré qu'il pût y avoir le moindre mérite à le conseiller sur la conduite appropriée qu'il lui convenait d'adopter, tout particulièrement quand il s'agissait de manifester son intérêt à l'égard d'une sorcière.

Astoria avait été intéressée par Harry depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Sa magie était certes une chose ô combien intimidante, vrombissant de puissance contenue mais à la fois tempérée par une paisible aura protectrice.

En tant que sorcière au sang pur, élevée _comme il se devait,_ sa magie était à la recherche d'un protecteur pour elle. Elle n'était pas sans pouvoir magique par elle-même loin s'en fallait, mais elle avait besoin d'un sorcier dont la magie était aussi ferme que résolue, un homme qui ne fléchirait pas devant l'adversité. Très peu pouvaient se prévaloir de telles qualités.

Nonobstant, l'observer de loin avait suffi à la contenter toutes ces années durant, partageant sa peine lorsqu'il était affligé, et son bonheur lorsqu'il était en joie.

A vrai dire, elle avait totalement accepté le fait que son existence lui serait à jamais étrangère, jusqu'au petit déjeuner de ce matin. Il avait jeté un regard en direction de Ginny Weasly avec un soupçon d'intérêt, un fait qui ne s'était encore jamais produit jusque lors.

A présent, et après tout ce temps, Astoria se sentait presque dans l'obligation de l'empêcher d'établir une relation qui réduirait en cendres tout respect que les véritables sang-purs avaient pour lui. Les Serpentards qui comptaient secrètement sur lui pour les empêcher de partager le même sort que leurs parents, ces mêmes parents qui l'aidaient avec subtilité lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, désespérés qu'ils étaient d'être libérés du joug de leur dépravé de maître, et qui n'auraient alors d'autres choix que de le réprouver et de l'abandonner à la merci de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Mais me croiras-tu ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. « Et me pardonneras-tu jamais d'avoir fait montre d'une attitude aussi cavalière? »

Les yeux d'Astoria se fermèrent tandis qu'elle entreprenait de malmener une autre mèche de ses cheveux. Tous ces problèmes auraient pu être évités si Drago Malefoy était parvenu à atteindre Harry avant Ron Weasley. Son nez se plissa à la seule évocation de ce nom, le seul indice révélateur du dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Et pourtant d'une façon inexplicable, en dépit de son infortuné 'meilleur ami', il était parvenu à devenir un sorcier des plus honorables.

« En fin de compte, bon sang ne saurait mentir. »

La boucle rebondit, des cheveux à la texture lisse et soyeuse effleurant délicatement son visage sans qu'elle y prêtât attention. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se présenter à lui, il était vrai. Et en effet, offrir des conseils sans qu'on lui en eut fait la demande au préalable était par trop malséant et cavalier, tout particulièrement lorsque cela venait d'une fille puînée. Mais cette unique décision – son choix de partenaire – pouvait sauver ou détruire un nombre conséquent de vies.

« Même s'il vient à me considérer comme une impudente fâcheuse* » elle fit la grimace à cette perspective, « quelqu'un se doit de lui parler. Toutes ses sources d'informations à ce sujet ont soit disparu, ou bien sont ignorantes en la matière, ou auraient l'indécence de nier leur culpabilité. »

Sa décision prise, Astoria ne put s'empêcher de porter son regard une nouvelle fois sur Harry au moment où il réalisait une superbe Feinte de Wronski.

Cela pourrait bien être la dernière fois qu'elle l'observait à la faveur de l'anonymat ; tout du moins, cela serait assurément la dernière fois qu'elle le croiserait sur sa route sans qu'elle le saluât. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que lorsque ses yeux se porteraient sur elle à l'avenir elle ne fût pas cible de leur mépris et de leur méfiance. De tels sentiments tueraient sans nul doute l'espoir inavoué qu'elle pût un jour être digne de Lord Harry Potter.

Laissant échapper un rire amer d'autodérision, Astoria enroula ses bras autour de son corps, refermant nerveusement ses doigts sur les pans de la robe de jade qu'elle portait; une robe brodée avec ses propres cheveux et pourvue d'un corset au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était assurément bien plus flatteuse que les robes noires informes que tous les élèves étaient tenus de revêtir pour assister aux classes. Le noir était par bien trop agressif pour son teint délicat, la faisant ressembler à une enfant chétive et maladive en raison de sa taille et de sa stature. A l'âge de quatorze ans, elle était petite pour son âge du haut de son modeste mètre soixante. En considérant la quantité bénie de magie dont elle disposait, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir sa taille s'agrémenter de quelques centimètres supplémentaires à l'avenir.

Les visages de Ginny Weasley (pourquoi diable cette fille s'affublait d'un tel sobriquet quand on lui avait fait don d'un nom des plus honorables était quelque chose qui échappait à la compréhension d'Astoria) et de Cho Chang s'imposèrent à son esprit. Les deux filles avaient des yeux bruns, une silhouette élancée et pratiquaient le Quidditch. Astoria avait des yeux d'un vert de jade, et son sport favori était de chevaucher les pégases que sa famille élevait.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais elle les refoula violemment ; elle ne s'autoriserait jamais à pleurer en public. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance par ailleurs, car elle avait toujours été consciente que les chances qu'il la choisisse étaient quasiment inexistantes.

Elle était peut-être une sorcière de sang-pur, au même titre que Chang et Weasley, mais cela était une qualité presque insignifiante dans ce cas précis. Harry n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'intéresserait romantiquement à une sorcière du fait de l'ascendance de cette dernière. Et même si cela était le cas, de nombreuses sorcières de sang pur à Poudlard étaient des filles premières nées. Astoria n'était pas sans reconnaître les charmes de ses paires, car elle se devait de garder un œil toujours averti sur ses rivales. Daphnée avait _des jambes divines_, Bones une _poitrine_ qui faisait tourner les têtes, Lovegood un _tour de taille enchanteur_, et les Patil avaient pour elles leur attrayant côté exotique.

« Elles sont à même d'offrir de bien plus belles tentations que de simples boucles blondes, des yeux de jade et une médiocre silhouette. »

Une exclamation joyeuse résonna à travers l'atmosphère paisible de l'après-midi, tirant violemment Astoria de sa morose autodérision. Ce qu'il pensait d'elle n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle espérait seulement qu'il pût la croire lorsqu'elle lui révélerait la vérité.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et adopter une contenance appropriée pour la circonstance, elle brandit sa baguette en bois de bouleau. « _Relashio !_ » Une gerbe d'étincelles rouges jaillit dans le ciel. Harry effectua trois tonneaux avant de faire effectuer un demi tour à son balai et de se diriger vers elle.

Bien trop tôt au goût de ses nerfs encore à vif, Harry arrêta son balai juste à côté du balcon où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux verts émeraude incandescents la balayèrent du regard en commençant par la tête pour arriver à ses pieds chaussés de pantoufles. Puis, le visage dépourvu de la moindre émotion, il atterrit à côté d'elle et descendit de son balai. Après l'avoir rangé contre le parapet, il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à son endroit.

« Oui ? »

Astoria se fit violence pour ne pas se trémousser d'inconfort ; la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de ressembler davantage à l'enfant que son apparence encore quelque peu juvénile trahissait parfois.

Elle releva les pans de sa robe, en les retenant juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour qu'il pût avoir un aperçu de ses chevilles délicates, avant d'effectuer une profonde révérence – la plus profonde qu'elle eut jamais faite de sa vie.

« Lord Potter, je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour cet horrible manquement aux convenances, ainsi que pour avoir troublé votre précieux instant de loisir. » Il ne proféra aucune parole, et elle manqua vaciller. « J'ai bien peur de me retrouver dans une situation qui me vaudrait la plus vive réprobation de mes parents s'ils en arrivaient un jour à apprendre mon rôle coupable dans son instigation. » Ses jambes et son dos commencèrent à la brûler suite aux efforts qu'il lui fallait fournir pour maintenir sa révérence aussi longtemps ; il demeurait toujours silencieux. « Je-j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait certaines choses qui n'ont pas été portées à votre connaissance, mon Seigneur, et comme personne n'a semblé désireux ou en mesure d'y remédier en vous en faisant part… » elle déglutit avec difficulté et sentit les larmes la submerger de nouveau « …J'ai pris sur moi de contrevenir aux règles de la bienséance pour vous parler. »

Son silence la condamnait. C'était la pire des alternatives imaginables. C'était bien pire encore que la fois où Lady Malefoy avait informé une de ses connaissances qu'Astoria serait un parti 'tolérable' _si_ Pansy, Daphnée et quelques autres sorcières de sang pur étaient déjà autrement engagées.

_A quoi diable pensais-je donc ? De quel droit suis-je venue l'importuner pour lui adresser des conseils non désirés et- ? _Une main basanée et calleuse entra dans son champ de vision avant qu'elle pût achever le fil de sa pensée. La main de Harry saisit son coude gauche, lui procurant assistance avec douceur et la redressant sur ses pieds ; ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'Astoria s'aperçut qu'elle avait commencé à trembler de tout son corps, ses mains crispées et agrippant vicieusement les pans de sa robe. Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de la main de Harry qui touchait son coude, savourant avec la plus grande délectation ce divin sentiment chaleureux que cet acte suscitait en elle et qui ne deviendrait sans doute rien de plus qu'un lointain souvenir chéri. Oh par Morgane, que devait-il penser d'elle ?

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Lady Astoria ? » demanda Harry d'un ton empreint de sollicitude.

Son visage se leva vivement vers lui, consciente que la stupeur y avait élu résidence avant même ne qu'elle puisse songer à la dissimuler. Il connaissait son nom ?

« Je…Je… » Elle se comportait comme une parfaite écervelée ! La main du Gryffondor remonta son bras et se posa avec douceur autour de son épaule, et elle voulut pousser un hurlement de joie suite à cette caresse involontaire.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Qui y-a-t-il ? »

« Vous connaissez mon nom. » Les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Astoria tels un héritier illégitime : pour moitié empli d'émerveillement au fait qu'une telle vérité existât et pour moitié emplie de répugnance quant à son origine. Où donc Harry Potter aurait-il pu avoir appris son nom ? Elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer un moment au cours duquel son nom eut pu être prononcé sans y être entaché d'une connotation péjorative. Elle n'était probablement rien de plus à ses yeux qu'une 'sale petite sœur de Serpentard coincée'.

Harry sembla se raidir. « En effet. » Les mots proférés étaient pour le moins réservés, et son aptitude à lire sur son visage – qu'elle avait développée au cours des années passées à l'observer – sembla lui faire défaut. C'était comme s'il avait verrouillé l'accès à ses pensées et ses émotions les plus intimes tel un coffre de Gringotts.

Le fait que Harry Potter fût présentement en train de la toucher, et qu'il connût son nom en plus de cela, s'imposa subitement à elle tel un éclair foudroyant. C'était là l'accomplissement de tant de rêves parmi les plus fous qu'elle avait peine à croire en sa chance. Encore toute étourdie par ce constat prodigieux, elle tapota machinalement sa baguette magique contre la balustrade. Au moment où un banc de pierre apparut, elle s'y effondra avec toute la grâce dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans son état second. « Rejoignez moi, je vous prie. » finit-elle par dire quand elle eut repris ses esprits, en tapotant de sa paume la place libre à côté d'elle dans un geste d'invitation.

Il la scruta du regard pendant un bref moment avant d'accéder à sa requête. « Comme il vous plaira, Lady Astoria. »

Après qu'il eut pris place à côté d'elle, Astoria se tourna légèrement de sorte que son genou droit put 'innocemment' effleurer la jambe gauche de Lord Potter. Elle fit peu cas de la choquante indécence dont elle faisait montre, ignorant résolument la voix aussi scandalisée que réprobatrice de sa mère qui résonnait dans son esprit, et entreprit de savourer le contact physique ainsi renoué avec le sorcier pour lequel elle entretenait une flamme vivace depuis tant d'années. Si c'était là l'unique occasion au cours de toute sa vie où il lui serait permis de le toucher, alors elle ne manquerait pas de faire preuve de tout le zèle possible afin d'accumuler autant de subreptices caresses qu'il lui permettrait de collecter. Pendant un bref instant, Astoria eut l'impression qu'il était sur le point de saisir sa main. Mais il n'en fit rien, et elle bannit cette frivole fantaisie de son esprit.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » s'enquit Harry.

Astoria se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue, en s'efforçant de se rappeler la raison exacte qui lui valait d'avoir Lord Harry Potter à proximité de sa personne. A présent qu'il se trouvait auprès d'elle, la dernière chose qu'elle désirait était de soulever le point de sa possible attirance envers Ginny Weasley. Mais ses sentiments personnels n'avaient aucune importance, en la matière.

« Je vous demande humblement de me pardonner pour la nature impertinente des sujets que j'entends soulever. Il n'est aucunement dans mes intentions de vous incommoder de quelque façon que ce soit, Lord Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux avec surprise, avant de hocher la tête d'un air engageant. « Ne vous en faites pas pour mes sentiments. Parlez avec sincérité de ce qui doit être dit. »

Très bien. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle pouvait vraiment le faire. Après tout, Harry venait de donner sa permission. « Durant le petit-déjeuner, j'ai pu remarquer que vous regardiez Ginny Weasley » - sa famille avait perdu depuis belle lurette le droit de prétendre à un titre, et elle ne méritait pas même un 'Miss' accolé à son nom – « avec un certain…intérêt. » Le dernier mot fut presque marmonné avec humeur, à sa plus grande mortification. « Je ne saurais trop vous déconseiller de donner suite à un tel intérêt, mon Seigneur. »

Il esquissa un mouvement de recul, et Astoria put sentir avec une douloureuse acuité la perte de contact entre leurs jambes. Sa magie chavira sous le violent coup émotionnel que provoqua ce manque.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, qui lui parut aussitôt irrésistiblement charmeur. Son expression se fit désapprobatrice. « Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne vous apporteront aucune aide, si vous décidez de mépriser ainsi la Magie elle-même. Ils ne vous accorderont pas leur confiance, si vous défiez tout ce que Merlin et Morgane ont enseigné à nos ancêtres. Beaucoup de personnes _mourront_, Lord Potter. Elle n'est pas digne de vous. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

Astoria ferma les yeux et pria de tout cœur afin que ses prochains mots ne fissent pas fuir Harry. Harry ne saisissait pas leur sens véritable, les ayant jusque-là entendus hors de leur contexte, et il était fort probable que ces mêmes mots valussent à Astoria de s'attirer sa haine. « Elle provient d'une famille de Traîtres à leur Sang. »

« Vous dites cela comme si vous y croyiez vous-même. » dit Harry la mine assombrie, comme si elle l'avait déçu d'une quelconque façon.

« C'est le cas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. » Elle esquissa un mouvement, comme pour se lever, et les mots jaillirent de sa bouche sans y réfléchir à deux fois. « Je jure sur ma magie que les Weasley sont des Traîtres à leur Sang aux yeux de la Magie. » Un fil ténu, fragment de la magie d'Astoria, apparut soudainement et alla s'enrouler autour du poignet du sorcier, prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait conservé l'allégeance de sa magie et garantissant par la même la véracité de ses propos.

« Après quoi vous allez me dire que vous partagez le point de vue de Malefoy et qualifier Hermione de 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. » La lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux semblait la supplier de le contredire.

« Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de proférer un mot aussi vulgaire. » réfuta Astoria, avant qu'une grimace contrite ne se dessine sur son visage. « Mais l'Héritier Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment tort en la qualifiant ainsi. »

« Et je suppose que vous pensez de même au sujet de ma mère ?! » tonna Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds. Sa magie bouillonnait autour de lui, et la pure rage qui en émanait la rendit malade.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'empressant de se lever à son tour. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il serait amené à présumer une chose pareille; la corrélation bien qu'inexacte semblait tomber sous le sens de son point de vue. Elle s'y prenait horriblement mal, elle était sur le point de tout gâcher ! « Lily Evans, votre mère, était une sorcière merveilleuse : intelligente, douce, vertueuse, et bien plus encore. Votre père ne lui aurait jamais fait la cour sans cela, et ce malgré son immense beauté. »

« Rogue a traité ma mère de 'Sang-de-Bourbe' en public. » lança laconiquement Harry d'une voix pleine de fureur contenue.

Astoria laissa échapper une exclamation choquée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité tandis qu'elle levait sa main pour couvrir sa bouche bée d'effarement. « Vous ne devez pas être sérieux, Lord Potter. C'est sa propre mère qui l'a chaperonnée ! Il est la personne la mieux placée au monde pour savoir qu'elle était une fidèle servante de la Magie et qu'elle honorait son don. »

« La mère de Rogue a chaperonné ma mère ? Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? » La tension de ses épaules sembla diminuer, et sa magie cessa de s'amasser en un nuage orageux autour de lui.

« Les Sang-Purs sont élevés dans la connaissance intégrale de leur histoire, de leur lignée, ainsi que de nos racines. La Magie est vivante. C'est une énergie douée de conscience, et elle fait don de quelques fragments d'elle-même à des personnes qui se révèlent douées d'une ou plusieurs qualités admirables : honneur, vertu, courage, persévérance, et ainsi de suite. En retour, tout ce qu'elle exige, c'est que toutes les personnes qui se sont vues octroyer une part d'elle soient traitées avec équité. Le Sang n'importe pas vraiment seule la Magie compte, mon Seigneur. » Il inclina une fois la tête en signe d'assentiment d'un geste bref et acéré, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de poursuivre. « Puisque les Sang-purs disposent de la connaissance la plus exhaustive en la matière grâce à des parchemins et des tablettes millénaires collectés au fil du temps par leurs familles au long lignage, ils ont la charge de guider les Sang-Mélés, et plus important encore, d'enseigner aux nouveaux utilisateurs de la Magie – les Nés-Moldus – nos traditions et notre culture. »

« Et donc un Sang-de-Bourbe est… ? » Son regard impatient et encore quelque peu irrité exigeait d'elle une prompte réponse.

« Un Né-Moldu qui refuse d'être chaperonné pour une raison ou pour une autre. » expliqua Astoria avec un haussement d'épaules déconcerté, incapable de comprendre comment quelqu'un qui s'est vu accorder l'inestimable don de la Magie puisse refuser d'être instruit sur ses origines. « Je sais de source sûre que Miss Granger a refusé l'offre que la famille Malefoy lui a faite; c'est pourquoi l'Héritier Malefoy la méprise autant. »

Harry laissa échapper un souffle peiné, comme si un Cognard venait juste de le heurter. Il tituba avant de se rasseoir sur le banc d'un mouvement mal assuré. « Pour quelle raison aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais mentionné avoir rencontré Malefoy avant notre propre rencontre ? »

« Certains contrats de Chaperonnage disposent d'une clause qui autorise l'Union entre un membre de la famille et la personne chaperonnée. Ce n'est pas une obligation, bien entendu, simplement une option pour l'avenir. Je ne puis l'affirmer à coup sûr, mais d'après ce que je sais de Miss Granger, j'imagine qu'elle a dû trouver cela vieillot et barbare. Une fois que quelqu'un refuse une telle offre, faisant par la même injure à la Magie elle-même, il leur est interdit d'en reparler jamais, au risque de souffrir la perte du don qui leur a été accordé. » informa Astoria. Bien que Drago Malefoy ne serait certainement pas son premier choix d'époux, elle savait qu'il serait un mari loyal. Granger aurait pu faire bien pire – ce qui semblait d'ailleurs être le cas, si les coups d'œil sans la moindre subtilité qu'elle adressait à Ron Weasley signifiaient vraiment ce qu'Astoria imaginait.

« Et Hermione a éconduit Drago pour jeter son dévolu sur Ron, un 'Traître à son Sang', ai-je bien compris ? » questionna Harry. « C'est pour cela que Drago la hait à ce point et qu'il ne manque aucune occasion de l'affubler de cet horrible nom.»

« C'est cela même. »

« Vous savez, la premier fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a dit : 'Je ne pense pas qu'ils devraient laisser les autres être répartis, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ils sont juste trop différents, ils n'ont jamais été élevés selon nos coutumes. Certains d'entre eux n'ont jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir la lettre, imaginez-vous un peu. Je pense qu'ils devraient réserver cette école uniquement pour les familles de sorcier. »

« L'Héritier Malefoy ne le pense pas vraiment. » nuança Astoria. « Il devait certainement se sentir blessé et embarrassé par le rejet de Granger. Je sais que ses parents, ne souffriraient en aucun cas une attitude pareille de sa part. »

« Hmmm. » fit Harry d'un air évasif.

Il semblait prendre les choses bien mieux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Cela devait probablement avoir un lien avec le fait que Granger ne lui parlait plus, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire – quelque chose en rapport aux cours de Potions – et au fait que Weasley semblait passer son temps libre à licher le visage de Lavande Brown, une fille qui n'avait de toute évidence aucune dignité personnelle.

« Auriez vous, je vous prie, l'obligeance de m'expliquer la signification de 'Traître à son Sang', ma Dame ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Astoria se laissa bercer par ces deux mots : ma Dame. Etre ainsi appelée, par lui, de la plus possessive des façons, représentait l'un des futiles objectifs de sa vie. Pourquoi donc la choisirait-il, quand Daphné était tellement plus ? En supposant par ailleurs que les filles Greengrass pussent avoir le moindre attrait à ses yeux. Aucune d'elles n'avait de yeux bruns, ni ne pratiquait le Quidditch après tout.

Ils en arrivaient à la partie la plus délicate. Elle savait à quel point il était proche des Weasley, et elle était sur le point de ruiner l'image parfaite qu'il avait d'eux.

« Les Traîtres à leur Sang sont ceux qui ne peuvent chaperonner personne pour avoir perdu l'insigne honneur de cette prérogative. » Il esquissa un geste de la main, indiquant son désir de clarification. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, reconnaissante une fois de plus qu'il ne fût pas déjà reparti sur son balai et qu'il lui donnât une chance de s'expliquer. « Le chef actuel de la famille Weasley est si obsédé par les Moldus que lorsque son père a pris en chaperonnage une Née-Moldue, il a tenté de la forcer dans un _mariage_. » Sans le savoir, elle avait formulé le terme 'mariage' de la même façon que la Tante Pétunia de Harry proférait le terme 'magie'.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. « Je ne comprends pas…Obliger quelqu'un à se marier est une chose des plus horribles, bien sûr, mais cela n'explique pas à lui seul votre aversion manifeste. Tout particulièrement dans un monde qui a recours aux Contrats de Fiançailles. »

Parmi toutes les choses dont Sirius Black n'avaient pas pu faire part à son filleule avant de mourir, pourquoi celle-ci n'aurait-elle pu ne pas en faire partie ? Astoria détourna pudiquement les yeux, contrariée par le rouge de ses joues embrasées qui trahissait son émoi. « Dans le Monde Magique le véritable engagement entre deux personnes dans une éternelle relation amoureuse est appelé 'Union par la Magie'. Le mariage est équivalent à posséder une Maîtresse à vie, qu'on qualifie aussi de femme entretenue. » souffla Astoria dans un murmure à peine audible comme pour atténuer la vulgarité de ses propos. Ses parents eurent été horrifiés d'entendre de tels mots sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

« La Magie ne reconnaît que les Unions qu'elle préside et bénit elle-même. » statua Harry, en tirant les bonnes conclusions.

Elle hocha la tête avec emphase, et une masse volumineuse de cheveux délicats cascadèrent sur ses épaules et son buste. « Toute forme de magie se doit d'être respectée et honorée. Le _mariage_ reléguerait l'une des élus de la magie à une position bien inférieure et cruelle à ce qu'elle mérite. Tout particulièrement parce qu'il lui aurait toujours été possible de s'Unir en prenant une Maîtresse, alors que cette dernière aurait vu cette possibilité lui être ravie à tout jamais. »

« Donc 'Traître à son Sang' signifie traître au devoir que la Magie a assigné à ceux de sang pur ? » Dès qu'il la vit hocher la tête en signe de confirmation, il continua. « C'est pourquoi Malefoy était si furieux que j'ai accepté l'amitié de Ron plutôt que la sienne. Il m'a dit ceci : 'Vous vous apercevrez vite que certaines familles de sorcier valent mieux que d'autres Potter, évitez de choisir vos amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux vous conseiller.' »

« Cela n'est pas dénué de sens. » acquiesça Astoria. Elle s'autorisa une inspection subreptice de son visage mais il ne laissait toujours rien transparaître de ses émotions ou de ses pensées. Elle prit le fait que sa jambe effleurait presque la sienne comme un signe favorable qu'il acceptait de la croire. Sa simple présence parvenait à tempérer la peur toujours présente qu'il ne ressentirait rien d'autre que de l'antipathie pour elle au terme de la discussion.

« Quel est donc le rôle de Ginny dans tout ceci ? Qui sont les personnes qui ne voudront pas m'aider ? Qui ne me fera pas confiance ? Qui mourra ? » questionna-t-il dans un feu nourri inquisiteur.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se remémorer les mots qu'elle avait proférés quelques instants plus tôt. « Si vous lui faites la cour, cela ruinera la foi qu'ils ont en vous. Les Mangemorts ne vous apporteront pas leur aide. Les Serpentards ne vous feront pas confiance. Et à cause de cela des gens mourront, Lord Potter. Beaucoup de gens. »

« Les Mangemorts. M'aider ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix incrédule en la regardant comme si elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

Astoria organisa ses pensées et ses arguments avec un soin méticuleux. Si elle galvaudait cette partie de la discussion, tout les progrès accomplis jusque-là n'auraient servis à rien. « Lord Potter, avec tout le respect que je dois à votre puissance magique et à votre aptitude au duel, croyez-vous réellement que six élèves âgés de quinze ans tout au plus, seraient en mesure de défaire et réchapper à un large groupe de sorciers et sorcières adultes sang-purs aussi doués ? La chance est-elle la seule raison qui vous a permis de réchapper à la mort à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors que, d'après vos propres dires, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et neuf Mangemorts étaient présents et que vous étiez gravement blessé ? Pensez-vous honnêtement qu'un elfe de maison serait en mesure de quitter le domaine auquel il est lié sans l'explicite permission de l'un de ses maîtres ? Ils combattent l'influence de la Marque des Ténèbres du mieux qu'ils le peuvent ! » déclara-t-elle avec passion.

« Certains d'entre eux sont bel et bien de vils meurtriers doublés de bigots. Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux ont réellement été soumis à l'Imperium. Je le jure sur ma magie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant sa main avec ferveur, anxieuse qu'elle était de l'assurer de la véracité de ses propos. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un véritable monstre ! Et d'après une prophétie, vous êtes le seul espoir qu'ils ont de regagner leur liberté. Si vous courtisez Ginny Weasley, ils verront cela comme une injure à tout ce pourquoi ils ont combattu ainsi que tout ce qu'on leur a enseigné. Vous êtes littéralement leur seul espoir, mon Seigneur. » Les larmes avaient fait leur réapparition dans ses yeux, mais cette fois elle doutait d'être en mesure de les refouler.

« Aussi je vous en supplie. » souffla Astoria la voix brisée. « Je vous conjure de choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny Weasley. »

« Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Ginny, Lady Astoria. » déclara avec douceur Harry tandis qu'il caressait distraitement de son pouce le dos de la main de la jeune Serdaigle.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle était certaine d'avoir perçu de l'intérêt de ses propres yeux ! « Mais j'ai vu… » Se pourrait-il qu'elle se fut trompée ?

« J'ai entretenu la perspective de consolider mon amitié avec elle, une sorte de distraction dans l'intention de rendre mon attente plus tolérable. Je n'avais nullement conscience qu'une telle chose puisse avoir des conséquences aussi néfastes, auquel cas je puis vous l'assurer, cette idée ne m'aurait jamais effleurée l'esprit. » affirma Harry. Ses épaules semblaient abattues, comme s'il était honteux de sa propre ignorance, alors qu'il n'était en rien fautif d'avoir manqué des informations nécessaires. Quelqu'un aurait dû se proposer de le chaperonner bien que jusqu'à tout récemment et comme tous les autres, elle avait présumé qu'on lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir durant son enfance.

« Rendre votre attente plus tolérable ? Qu'attendez-vous donc ? » s'enhardit à demander Astoria. La façon dont il avait formulé la chose laissait presque porter à croire qu'il attendait une femme. Mais c'était là une chose absurde. Toutes les sorcières qu'elle connaissait seraient prêtes à tout laisser tomber, même de rompre une cour assidue dont elles faisaient l'objet, pour avoir une chance avec lui. Aucune sorcière de Poudlard digne de ce nom ne se risquerait à faire languir un homme tel que lui.

« La bonne question serait plutôt 'qui' est-ce que j'attends ? » rectifia-t-il. Il leva la main et caressa doucement sa joue, et Astoria cessa complètement de respirer pendant un moment.

Sa voix se fit bredouillante alors qu'elle reformulait sa question. « Qu-qui a-ttendez v-vous ? »

Le pouce de Harry vint se poser délicatement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Des papillons de félicité se mirent à se répandre dans tout son être à ce simple geste, et elle laisser échapper un long soupir de béatitude. Cela ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être réel. Elle avait certainement dû s'endormir à un moment donné. Mais ses rêves ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi réels auparavant…

« Votre quinzième anniversaire me paraît être dans une éternité, Astoria. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent au son de sa voix caressant avec tendresse son nom. Il avait enlevé le titre, et elle eut alors sa réponse. Aussi impossible que cela pût être, il était en train de l'attendre, _elle_. Elle, Astoria Greengrass, une puînée – elle avait peine à laisser ce concept prendre racine dans son esprit. Et il avait raison, son quinzième anniversaire semblait par bien trop loin à présent qu'elle savait que c'était là la raison de son expectative, la date qui lui accorderait le droit légal de la courtiser.

Huit mois étaient une éternité.

« Vous me choisissez, moi ? » demanda Astoria d'une voix extrêmement vulnérable. « En êtes-vous certain ? »

« Sur mon honneur, vous êtes la dame que je désire à mes côtés pour l'éternité. » souffla Harry avec ferveur. Sa magie crépitait autour de lui ses yeux scintillaient d'une lueur enchanteresse. « Votre honnêteté et votre résolution à faire ce qui était juste – même au risque de vous attirer inimitié et blâme – n'ont fait que consolider les sentiments que je vous portais; ils ne changeront pas. »

Astoria se leva d'un geste brusque, enleva sa main de l'étreinte de celle de Harry qui retomba maladroitement sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Son corps et sa magie se crispèrent comme si elle venait juste de le rejeter et ainsi donner vie à ses pires cauchemars.

« Ma dame ? » Le ton de sa voix ressemblait au gémissement d'un Croup battu, et cette fois elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Avant son quinzième anniversaire, elle ne pouvait littéralement pas parler des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. C'était l'une des lois que Morgane avait instauré pour protéger les jeunes sorcières naïves et innocentes de certains sorciers malintentionnés qui chercheraient à abuser d'elles. Sa magie bloquerait tous mots d'amour et d'engagement au fond de sa gorge, mais Harry ne pouvait pas savoir une telle chose. Il allait penser qu'elle n'avait que faire de ses sentiments. A moins que…

Astoria se rapprocha de lui, et s'arrêta entre les jambes écartées de Harry. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses larges épaules. Le visage du Gryffondor ne trahissait rien d'autre que la confusion et la douleur alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, et elle se demanda brièvement s'il pensait qu'elle avait l'intention de le faire tomber par-dessus le balcon. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais, au grand jamais. Et si c'était pour elle la seule façon de lui dire que son cœur lui appartenait, qu'il en fût ainsi.

Ses lèvres fines d'un rose pâle se refermèrent tendrement sur les siennes. Il sembla se pétrifier pendant un bref instant, puis ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux blonds encadrant tendrement sa tête tandis que ses pouces dansaient sur ses joues roses. Un fil de magie provenant du noyau magique d'Astoria se forma et alla se rattacher au noyau de Harry dans une pâle imitation d'une véritable Union. Lorsque le lien fut établi, il laissa échapper une exclamation émerveillée, et se mit à l'étreindre fermement, avant de la relâcher et de se pencher en arrière pour mieux la regarder.

« Votre Baiser de Rosière. » murmura-t-il d'une voix émerveillée. Il passa sa main sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son cœur. « Je peux le sentir – _vous_ sentir – en moi. Sirius m'en avait parlé, mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cela puisse être aussi –»

Le Baiser d'une Rosière : le premier baiser d'une sorcière chaste, donnée volontairement, et béni par la Magie. C'était l'un des plus grands honneurs qu'elle pouvait accorder à un homme. C'était un prélude à l'Union, le fil de magie qui les reliait les signalait aux yeux de tous comme indisponibles pour quiconque d'autre. Seuls la mort ou l'infidélité pouvaient rompre ce lien, et dans le cas de la dernière alternative celui se rendant coupable d'infidélité verrait sa magie lui être arrachée en guise de châtiment.

« M'attendrez-vous ? » demanda Astoria son regard plongé dans le sien.

« Mais certainement. » Harry l'étreignit de nouveau tout contre lui, sa tête reposant contre la poitrine d'Astoria. « Il n'y aura nul besoin de distraction, ma dame. Je jure de vous attendre – aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Les doigts d'Astoria plongèrent dans ses cheveux noirs, et elle pressa sa tête contre sa poitrine, afin qu'il pût entendre les battements de son cœur qui lui chantaient les mots qu'elle ne pouvait encore prononcer. Elle n'était pas une fille première née. Elle n'avait ni les jambes de Daphné, ni la poitrine de Bones, ou encore les hanches de Lovegood. Mais apparemment, aucune de ces choses importaient le moins du monde.

Parce qu'en dépit de tout cela, Harry Potter lui appartenait quand même.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Lexique :**

*une Rosière : une jeune fille chaste a la réputation vertueuse. C'est un nom d'origine française mais il m'est apparu le plus approprié dans son sens.

*une fâcheuse : une personne qui importune, se mêlant de ce qui ne la regarde pas

*licher : lécher

* * *

**Analyse de l'histoire :**

Cette histoire est sans nul doute la pierre angulaire de ce recueil de One-Shot. Elle pose les fondations et les grandes lignes de l'univers dans lequel s'inscriront toutes les autres histoires. Elle contient le plus d'informations sur la façon dont le monde magique fonctionne et plus précisément le rôle des Sang-purs dans la société du Monde Sorcier.

Qu'est-ce que la Magie ? Quel est son rôle dans la vie des Sorciers ? Qu'est-qu'un Sang-pur ? Un Sang-de-Bourbe ? Un traître à son Sang ? Cette histoire répond à toutes ses questions et plus encore !

Aussi lorsque je parle de pierre angulaire cela signifie simplement que toutes les vérités qui ont été révélées ici seront aussi de vigueur pour toutes les autres histoires passées ou futures.

Par exemple dans le cas de la loi de Morgane qui est de vigueur pour les sorcières de moins de quinze ans, et qui empêche toute Rosière d'avouer les sentiments qu'elle éprouve, cette loi pourra causer des malentendus et engendrer de la souffrance dans d'autres One-Shot à venir qui se pencheront sur la question. Car si Astoria a eu la chance de pouvoir communiquer ses sentiments malgré le mutisme imposé par la loi de Morgane d'autres n'auront pas cette chance…

**La méthode d'écriture de l'histoire **

Le point le plus important au niveau de la méthode d'écriture, c'est le fait qu'elle s'inscrive parfaitement dans le canon. Cela nous permet de mieux percevoir les différences entre l'univers de ce recueil et celui du canon et la façon dont les choses peuvent diverger en changeant parfois quelques menus détails. Bien sûr la plupart des autres histoires auront tous plus ou moins des éléments du canon mais ce souci de coller au plus près du canon sera rare.(vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi par la suite)

Dans cette histoire donc, tous les éléments du canon se sont déroulés jusqu'au début de la sixième année de Harry. Les événements du ministère se sont produits et Sirius est mort. La seule chose qui a vraiment changé c'est la Magie est la façon dont elle est consciente. Et ca change tout sans rien toucher aux événements canoniques. Car tout s'imbrique quasi parfaitement avec la plus simple des logiques introduite à coup de questions rhétoriques qui en profitent au passage pour donner de gentils coups d'estoc à certaines irrégularités du canon.( le cas Dobby par exemple, et le coup du cimetière que je ne m'explique toujours pas moi-même. Mais comment Diable Harry a-t-il fait pour s'en sortir ?)

Au final, seule la perception que possède le lecteur sur les personnages est véritablement modifiée : on s'aperçoit que les méchants ne sont pas aussi méchants et que les gentils ne sont pas aussi gentils. Et c'est à mon sens cette subtilité d'écriture qui apporte sa saveur à cette histoire. Bien sûr maintenant que Harry est au courant de tout cela et qu'il a choisi Astoria la suite risque de changer quelque peu, mais étrangement le one-shot s'arrête commodément là. (non non ne me regardez pas comme ça je n'y suis absolument pour rien !*sifflote d'un air dégagé*)

**Les Mœurs et les Lois décrites dans l'histoire**

_1-Les règles de la Bienséance._

Astoria tout comme dans le premier OS _Un joyau pour ton cœur_ se retrouve dans une position délicate. Elle doit aborder Harry qui est un Lord, alors qu'elle ne dispose d'aucun statut qui pourrait lui permettre d'aller lui parler sur un pied d'égalité. Si le Statut des Sang-purs ne fait pas tout dans l'univers de ce recueil il a quand même son importance, il est donc mal vu et considéré comme malséant par la société qu'Astoria aborde sans s'annoncer auprès de Harry pour se permettre de lui donner des conseils qui plus est. Une action des plus inconvenantes dont est bien consciente la jeune Serdaigle et qui lui vaut de se torturer longuement l'esprit avant de se décider à l'aborder. Notez qu'Astoria, consciente de la grande différence de position était résignée à ne jamais lui adresser la parole au cours de sa vie. Ce qui met en exergue à quel point la situation était grave pour qu'elle contrevienne ainsi à la bienséance.

Toutefois, le fait qu'elle se permette de multiplier les effleurements avec Harry, des agissements qui sont presque considérés comme vulgaires, est à porter au crédit de la nature audacieuse et opiniâtre d'Astoria. Convaincue que se serait l'unique fois où elle pourrait être en sa présence, elle n'hésite pas à profiter de la situation pour se faire le plus d'heureux souvenirs en faisant fi des convenances.

Heureusement pour elle, grand bien lui en a pris, et tout est bien qui finit bien !

_2- Le droit d'Aînesse._

Le droit de naissance est aussi respecté chez les Sorciers. Le premier ou la première né(e) d'une famille possède le statut d'Héritier ou d'Héritière de cette famille. Il/Elle dispose donc de prérogatives propres à son statut mais aussi de devoirs qu'il/elle lui faut honorer. Parmi les prérogatives énoncées par le chapitre : Daphné étant l'aînée est plus désirable aux yeux d'un éventuel soupirant car elle incarne l'héritage même de sa famille. S'Unir à elle apporte bien plus de prestige et de pouvoir que s'unir à Astoria. Parmi les devoirs de l'Héritier : honorer sa lignée et son nom en satisfaisant à tout ce qui pourrait apporter prestige et honneur à la famille. Dans le cas de Daphné par exemple, si son statut d'Héritière la met dans une position de force au moment de choisir son futur partenaire, pouvant même jusqu'à refuser des prétendants, ce même statut peut aussi la rendre cible de contrats de fiançailles qui eux sont soumis directement à ses parents. Ainsi si ses parents considèrent que le contrat implique un bon parti ils peuvent accepter l'Union de leur fille pour elle. La position d'Héritière est à double tranchant donc, les filles cadettes ayant des chances quasi nulles d'être la cible de pareils contrats. Fort heureusement la pratique des Contrats de Fiançailles semble tombée en désuétude.

_3- Le Chaperonnage_

Le Chaperonnage est l'un des plus importants devoirs des Sangs-purs. Etant donné que les nobles familles de sang-pur sont caractérisées par leur longue lignée ils sont considérés comme les récipiendaires des Traditions et des lois par la Magie elle-même. Etant donné que cette dernière peut octroyer la magie à n'importe qui, elle a confié la tâche aux Sangs-Purs, d'instruire les nouveaux élus, communément appelés Nés-Moldus. Pour mener à bien cette tâche les Sangs-purs ont instauré le Chaperonnage, une pratique leur permettant de prendre un Né-Moldu (ou un Sang-Mêlé selon les circonstances) sous leur protection afin de l'instruire sur la Société Sorcière, ses règles et ses mœurs. Le Chaperonnage se présente sous la forme d'un contrat signé par les deux parties indiquant les termes par lesquels la famille chaperonne s'engage à instruire le Né-Moldu dans les préceptes cautionnées par la Magie et par lesquels le Né-Moldu s'engage à être un élève assidu et à honorer le don de magie qui lui a été octroyé. Dans la plupart des cas le chaperonné habite pendant une grande partie de ses vacances scolaires dans la famille de sorciers afin de poursuivre son éducation.

Il arrive quelque fois dans les cas où un membre de la famille est d'un âge similaire à celui de la personne chaperonné, qu'une clause d'Union par la Magie soit ajoutée. C'est là une clause facultative qui n'engage à rien. Son seul objectif est de donner la priorité au membre de la famille de sorciers de courtiser la personne chaperonnée si jamais des sentiments réciproques en venaient à naître entre eux.

Un autre élément du Chaperonnage est qu'il permet au chaperonné de profiter du prestige de la famille hôte durant le temps de son Chaperonnage et même après, dans l'obtention par exemple d'un travail. Dans un souci d'équité la réussite du Chaperonné rejaillit aussi sur la famille qui l'a éduqué.

En bref, le but du Chaperonnage est de donner une seconde famille sorcière à un Né-Moldu afin de pouvoir s'insérer au mieux dans ce monde qui lui était jusque-là encore étranger.

_4- L'Union sacrée par la Magie_

L'Union est une cérémonie Magique qui unit deux être bénis par la Magie (les êtres qui ont le don de la magie, cela ne concerne donc pas seulement les sorciers). Elle a pour but de lier leur magie entre elle et de faire reconnaître aux yeux de la Magie l'amour que se portent ces deux êtres. Si la Magie voit que leur amour est sincère et profond elle les bénit en établissant un Lien magique puissant qui les lie d'une façon unique. Ils peuvent ressentir leur partenaire dans leur cœur et dans leur esprit ainsi que leurs émotions où qu'ils soient afin de pouvoir toujours se retrouver. C'est un don inestimable qui leur ait accordé et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle le concept de mariage entre deux êtres magiques est aussi aberrant aux yeux des sorciers. Comment peut-on se contenter d'un aussi piètre simulacre quand on pourrait avoir beaucoup mieux ? Cela rend par ailleurs la conduite de M. Weasley d'autant plus répréhensible vu qu'il a voulu priver une sorcière de cette aptitude qui était son droit le plus vital tout en conservant sa possibilité de s'Unir lui-même. Une attitude des plus maléfiques s'il en est !

_5 -Le Baiser d'une Rosière_

Le Baiser d'une Rosière est une promesse entre une sorcière vertueuse et son aimé qu'ils seront l'un à l'autre pour toujours. Cela peut être considéré comme des fiançailles. Dans les faits le baiser d'une Rosière ressemble dans ses effets à une Union si ce n'est que le lien est d'une bien moindre puissance que celui de l'Union. La Magie accepte parfois de bénir ainsi certains jeunes amants plutôt que de les faire patienter d'avoir l'âge d'être Unis en raison de la pureté de leur amour, ainsi que dans un souci par moment de les protéger de personnes qui voudraient les séparer.

* * *

**NdA** : Pfiou encore une nuit blanche de faite ! Quoi qu'il en soit voilà l'ancien recueil intitulé Courtiser le chaos entièrement remanié et amélioré rien que pour vous mesdames et messieurs ! Un cadeau de Noël qui tombe à Noël pour une fois et non pas en février ! xD

En regardant en arrière je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été plutôt paresseux avec ce recueil alors que j'avais commencé ce travail avec la ferme intention d'en faire un truc super !

J'espère que vous aurez senti vous aussi le super que j'ai saupoudré par-dessus ^^. Il me reste à faire les analyses des deux premiers O.S mais je m'en occuperai lors de la prochaine publication de cette histoire. En attendant dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! Et si vous avez des questions je suis disponible en ce moment alors profitez-en tant que c'est gratuit !

Je finis donc en vous souhaitant à tous un très joyeux Noël plein de bonnes choses à manger et pleiiiiiiiiin de cadeaux à ouvrir ! (après tout la quantité qu'on peut ingurgiter est limitée…alors que les cadeaux on peut en ouvrir sans limite!)

Quant à moi je vous dis à dans deux trois jours pour une prochaine publication…ce sera soit Spolié ou les Parfaits Serpentards…je ne sais pas trop…je crois que déciderai à pile ou face ça rate jamais ça !

A pluche !

Ysfrael

**P.-S** : Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, la magie de Noël a bel et bien frappé car le chapitre 13 d'Espoir vous attend tout beau tout chaud sur votre page préférée, alors bon appétit !


End file.
